Protect You Forever
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Ace and Luffy find themselves in a bad predicament. And Ace is only given two options to get out of it. What will he choose? Warnings: D-Cest, non-con/dub-con (kinda, I guess), sex between minors, BoyXBoy Lemon Edit: Since someone had a problem with this I censored this story now (don't say I never listen to what people tell me).


**AN:**

Okay, so this was the first fanfiction for the OP fandom that I wrote and it's also rather old (but not as old as my YGO fics) and it's not exactly one of my better works but I hope someone may still like it…also I don't really know why my first fanfic is always a non-con/dub-con one (it's like I'm setting myself deliberately up to leave a bad first impression) -_-

Anyways, to make a short story long: I got into this fandom (again) around two years ago when I heard that Ace died (is that even a spoiler anymore?) – I had known about OP before (because my (ex) boyfriend had been super into it) and watched the anime to around the Alabasta story arc so I knew who Ace was and the "news" hit me deeper than I thought and so I began to buy merchandise like crazy and write this here even though I could only go by spoilers since I haven't caught up with this series (and still haven't until this day because I just can't find the time to do so).  
So yeah, please don't be too surprised if this story seems too weird and non-canonical…

Oh and yeah it's supposed to be set in the past, on Dawn Island sometime before Ace leaves (around Ace age 15 and Luffy age 12).

 **Warnings:**

D-Cest, non-con/dub-con (kinda, I guess), sex between minors, BoyXBoy Lemon

 **Summary:**

Ace and Luffy find themselves in a bad predicament. And Ace is only given two options to get out of it. What will he choose?

 **Disclaimer:**

Worship goes to Oda, not me…

 **Edit:**

Since someone was not okay with me posting this here as it was, I censored this story now. You can find the uncensored version on my DA (deviantart hope27/ art /Protect-You-Forever-OP-AceLu-756262435) or on AO3 (archiveofourown works/ 15430896), just remove the spaces.  
You're welcome.

* * *

 **Protect You Forever**

Ace grit his teeth as sweat ran down the side of his face.  
They were cornered.

Luffy had had the brilliant idea to try pickpocketing some guys who revealed to be a bunch of real bandits.  
Needless to say that he failed and now got both him and Ace captured by them.  
They had been dragged to their hideout, which was located on the outskirts of the Gray Terminal and unfortunately, these guys didn't only came in a great number, but were also no pushovers like those thugs in Edge Town.

However, they both weren't about to back down.  
What Ace didn't like though were the looks the surrounding bandits were giving them.  
They eyed the boys with a look of hunger that the fifteen-year-old slowly started to recognize and he didn't like it one bit.

He remembered where he'd seen that very same look before even if it had been quite some time ago.  
Ace had been wandering through the town's streets when suddenly a dirty hand grabbed him and pulled him in the nearest-by alley.  
A man, who without a doubt was completely drunk – Ace had to turn his head away as he smelled the stinking breath – had pressed him against a house wall.  
Thanks to the suddenness of it all Ace had been so shocked that he didn't immediately fight back.  
The man meanwhile had started to grope at his crotch and then tried to take off his pants.  
By that time, his instincts for self-preservation had finally kicked in and he first booted the man in the balls to get him off him before punching him unconscious. Then he ran off as fast as he could.

While nothing too bad had happened back then he was still a bit traumatized from the event.  
Ace didn't really want a repeat of that and least of all did he want something like that to happen to Luffy.  
So he tried to push Luffy behind his back in order to protect the smaller, ready to fight against the group of bandits no matter how hopeless the situation might seem.  
However, Luffy was bent on fighting, too, completely oblivious to the men's possible intentions.

"Ace, I'm gonna fight, too!"

"No, you stay back and let me handle this!"

"But, I wanna…"

"Can't you listen to your big brother even once?!"

What they failed to notice was the grin that suddenly appeared on the man's face who was none other than the leader of the bunch.  
The boys stopped arguing as he stepped a little closer and they got into a battle stance again.  
But the guy didn't look as if he was interested in a fight right now.  
Instead, he settled on talking with them.

"So, you two are brothers, eh? That's cute. And because you two are such cuties I have a friendly offer for you: If you give me and my boys a good "show" we won't touch you. Sound good?"

Ace shortly halted and had to think about that. Did that man really just say what he thought he did?  
Meanwhile, Luffy was standing behind him, a look of confusion on his face, but he was still determined and ready to fight.  
After a pause, the older boy answered.

"If you promise that you let us both go, unharmed…"

"Ah, of course. I give you my word."

Ace sighed with a look of defeat on his face as he looked down at the ground. "Okay…"

The older one had been thinking about it and came to the conclusion that this choice was probably the lesser evil. And he'd rather be the one doing that to Luffy instead of letting him be in the mercy of all of these men.  
So, Ace turned around to the smaller boy.

"I'll be gentle with you, Luffy." he said quietly.

The look of determination on Luffy's face was replaced by surprise and confusion, as he still had no idea what his big brother and that bandit had been talking about.  
Those emotions still didn't leave his face as the older bent down and kissed him.

***censored***

Ace took a moment to catch his breath, trying to ignore the feeling of disgust and resisting the urge to vomit from being covered in the stinking semen of these filthy men and was only glad that it was finally over.  
He lifted Luffy off his lap and then got up, helping the still dazed boy on his feet.

However, their way out was still blocked by the leader who looked at them with a dirty grin.  
Ace looked at him darkly and with anger written on his face.

"You promised to let us go if we do as you wanted."

"Ah, yes I said that, didn't I? But I changed my mind. Me and my boys would still like to have some fun with you. Didn't really think we'd let two cuties with such nice asses like you just go like that, did you?"

Ace's eyes widened for a brief moment in shock before they narrowed again and he got into a battle stance.  
He won't let them touch Luffy! Just over his dead body!  
But he was surprised as well as all the men around them when Luffy suddenly used his "Gomu Gomu no Muchi", using one of his rubber legs to kick all the surrounding bandits in a circle.  
The attack wasn't strong, but the gang fell to the floor from the surprise of it.

"D-did his leg just stretch?!"

Ace immediately used this moment in which their opponents were too shocked to move, gripped Luffy's hand and made a mad dash out of the bandit's hideout.  
The men came out of their shock and instantly chased after them.  
Ace and Luffy managed to make it out of the Gray Terminal and to the forest.  
Here they had an advantage, seeing, as they knew this habitat better than anyone else did and they hid in the thick crown of a high tree.

Ace peeked between the leaves to see their pursuer right underneath, looking in all directions and trying to figure out where they went.  
When he checked on the smaller boy, intending to tell him to keep quiet so they won't be found out, he saw that Luffy had fallen asleep.  
Ace had to smile softly as he looked at the peaceful face of his baby brother who was breathing softly in his sleep and held him a bit closer to his body.

After hours had passed by and the sun slowly started to set, Ace deemed it safe enough to get down again.  
They went to the river to clean themselves from the grime and then got some clean spare clothes from their old secret hideout.  
On their way back home to Dadan's neither of them said a word.  
Then Ace suddenly stopped.

"Luffy, I'm… I'm so sorry for what I did to you back there…"

Luffy also stopped and looked at him, blinking innocently. "Why are you apologizing?"

Now it was Ace's turn to be surprised.

"I really liked what you did. It was weird at first, but then it felt really good," the smaller boy continued.

With a smile, he walked till he stood in front of the older.

"I love you, Ace!" he declared and jumped in said boy's arms, kissing him.

Ace blushed and was too shocked to move, but after Luffy stopped kissing him and smiled brightly at him, Ace had to smile, too and hugged the smaller boy back.

 _'Luffy, I'll protect you forever!'_ he silently vowed as he held his beloved little brother in his arms and the scintillating stars in the sky above them were his witnesses.

* * *

 **AN:**

Yeah, I'm sorry if it sucked, but reviews are very much welcome!


End file.
